El Favor de la Soledad
by Little Pervert
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que pasa por la cabeza de Bella cuando Edward la abandona?, ¿Cómo se siente al saber que el amor de su vida se a marchado para no volver?  Basado en New Moon


Olaz a toos! Toy de regreso dspues de meses de ausencia…. Y les traigo otro one shot…. Pus este lo escribí hace mucho tiempo y forma parte de una serie de fic's ke por alguna extraña razón no he podido completar XD

Espero les guste y perdonn los errores de ortografía que se cuelen…..

Sin más les dejo un trocito de mi imaginación jajaj XD

Disfrutenlo!

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling

**EL FAVOR DE LA SOLEDAD**

**Bella POV**

Sola, así es como he estado por ¿meses? Qué raro suena; ya que a mí me parecen años, pero que podía hacer si todo lo que amaba se había ido, me había dejado. Mi familia, las personas a quienes había considerado mi familia ya no estaban, mis amigos hace mucho que no me dirigen la palabra ya se habían dada por vencidos después de tratar por semanas que yo regresara a la vida. Aquí estoy en mi habitación, llorando todas las noches y repasando la misma pesadilla, se que suena estúpido pero la ventana sigue abierta esperando que llega la noche en que él venga para velar mis sueños.

_Soledad, la única que viene_

_Cuando todos se van_

_La única con la que puedo llorar_

_Que no me hace ni un reproche_

_Deja que me desahogue_

No puedo evitarlo, tengo miedo de recordar los momentos felices pero si no lo hago lo olvidare, si no recuerdo todos esos meses serán solo una ilusión ¡una fantasía! Empezare a creer que él no es real y no puedo hacerlo, por más que él no regrese tengo que saber que no estoy loca, que no lo invente, que existe. Pero recordar es doloroso todas las noches entro en esta habitación que tanto me lo recuerda. SERA COMO SI NUNCA HUBIERA EXISTIDO. No puedo creer todavía que pudiera prometerme aquello, como iba a olvidarlo si él es lo que más he amado más incluso que a mi propia vida.

_Soledad, se que por un tiempo_

_Me aleje de ti_

_Y rompí la promesa para no ser infeliz_

_Y ahora estoy aquí llorando_

_Por haberlo amado tanto_

Pero era de esperarse ¿no? Como una ser tan maravilloso podría conformarse con una humana como yo, que podía ofrecerle a un ser que tiene todo lo imaginable, que podía hacer para mantenerlo a mi lado, porque después de todo yo no soy lo suficientemente buena para él. Solo espero que un día se dé cuenta de cuánto lo ame, que mire en su pasado y vea que yo estaba dispuesta a dar mi humanidad por él, que no me importaba perder mi alma porque para que querría yo el cielo si Edward no puede ir a él, ojala algún día sienta todo lo que yo siento y ame como yo lo amo.

_Ve y búscalo en donde lo encuentres_

_Y arrebátalo de entre la gente_

_Llévatelo de la mano y enciérrense en su cuarto_

_Y súbelo, bájalo, amalo, y si él quiere despedázalo_

_Y hazlo que el sienta esto que me tiene a mi aquí sin aliento_

Si tan solo pudiera hablar con él una vez más, si pudiera despedirme como tantas veces lo he pensado, darle el último beso, el último abrazo y escuchar ni nana una última ves pero no puedo, soñar me causa más daño que estar sola, por eso evito de manera estúpida que llegue la noche y con eso el sueño que tantos meses me ha mortificado.

_Soledad, soledad, soledad_

_Hazme un favor yo te lo ruego_

_Haz que el sienta lo que siento_

_Soledad, soledad, soledad_

_Hazme un favor yo te lo imploro_

_Y que el sepa que lo adoro_

_¡Soledad!_

Y cada noche me derrumbo, es como si fuera la primera, como si la historia estuviera comenzando de nuevo, como si fuera la noche en la que me dejo; aunque sé que esa fatídica noche ocurrió hace meses y que ahora estoy sola, sin Edward, sin nada que me lo recuerde, escuchando el eco de mis sollozos y la suave brisa que entre por la ventana mientras el agujero en mi pecho se hace más grande y recuerdo que él no estará esta noche para evitar que tenga pesadillas, que no regresara y lo único que entrara por esa ventara es su fantasma, es un frágil recuerdo que mi mente construye para lastimarme más.

_Soledad, vestida de noche_

_O de claridad me dices al oído_

_Que él no volverá no me das ningún consuelo_

_Pero hablas con la verdad_

Ojala algún día se sienta como yo, espere todo lo que yo espero y tenga esta vaga ilusión que solo el esperar algo imposible puede provocar, no le deseo nada malo; no podría; lo amo demasiado para querer que él sea infeliz aunque yo muera por poder traerle la felicidad, haría todo por él. Espero que algún día este como yo, esperando, viviendo como un zombie sin que le importe nada; ni amigos, ni familia…

_Si… amalo como a ninguno_

_Que no quiera saber más del mundo_

_Que no reconozca familia_

_Que no conciba sin ti la vida_

_Que por un beso el aguante desprecios_

Que ruegue porque ese vacío que llena sus momentos de soledad nunca se vaya, que se aferre a algo aunque crea que lo ha perdido…Que vea que en todos sus años nunca encontrara nada o mejor dicho nadie que esté tan dispuesta a darlo todo por él. Que se de cuanta que la que provoca ese sentimiento sea yo; como me gustaría saber que yo puedo ser su felicidad.

_Entonces… solo entonces_

_Que sepa que lo sepa_

_Que es por mí que te tiene_

_Que es por mí que te siente_

Por eso me duele tanto saber que tal vez nunca se cerrara este agujero en mi pecho, que él nunca volvería, que no fui tan importante como él lo fue para mí, pero que puedo hacer si su solo recuerdo causa sensaciones tan devastadoras en mi. Pero lo amo y nunca dejare de hacerlo por que por más que él me haya dejado sé que me recordara porque ni su mente ni su cuerpo podrán borrarme completamente…

_Soledad, soledad, soledad_

_Hazme un favor yo te lo ruego_

_Haz que el sienta lo que siento_

_Soledad, soledad, soledad_

_Hazme un favor yo te lo imploro_

_Y que el sepa que lo adoro_

_¡Soledad! ¡Soledad!... soledad_

¿Qué les pareció?, ¿Les gusto?, ¿Quieren más?, ¿Sigo con esta serie de pequeños one shot's?

Dejen sus reviews y comentarios (o quejas)!

Los kiero!...

Little Pervert


End file.
